Reflections
by Psyche
Summary: Here is it...the story people have begged for! A Usagi/Wufei fic...I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Reflections (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well. Everyone was asking for a Usagi/Wufei fic, so I decided to give it to them. For a   
little background on the story. The war w/ White Fang is over, the colonies and Earth are  
at peace. Usagi is immortal. She has lived for a very very long time. All the Senshi and   
Mamo-chan are dead...being reborn every few centuries. Well...that leads us to the   
story! I hope you like it! Ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
It had been only a week since the battle, and everything had calmed down. Peace had  
taken it's toll, and the world and colonies were now on the way to unity and pascifism.  
  
Everything was peaceful now...  
  
Except for him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened. The war may  
have been over for the other Gundams, but for him...it was only beginning. How could  
he forgive himself. He had won. He had WON! And he should never have. It was all   
his fault. All his fault...  
  
He could never...never understand why it had happened. He could still here Treize's last  
words. Full of regret, sorrow, hope, trust, understanding, and acceptance. He could still  
feel the rage that had overwealmed him at the words. And could still see the explosion   
that had followed.  
  
Injustice. He no longer deserved to fight. Not after all that happened.  
  
And now that the war was over, he had nothing left. Meiran was dead. The colony he   
had faught to protect was destroyed. His honor was lost. He had been the cause of so  
many deaths...and the one that would haunt him forever was that of Treize.  
  
Wufei was lost in the confusion of his own existence...And he knew that he had nothing  
left to live for...but an easy way out would not be honorable...  
  
~~~~  
  
He walked down the street, the trench coat keeping out the cold. His long hair, normally  
pulled back in a tight ponytail, was hanging freely over his shoulders. His dark eyes were  
downcast. His walk was slow and steady. A light mist formed in front of him with every  
breath. It was a cold winter day. And it matched his dark mood perfectly.  
  
He was alone. But that was how he had lived for so long. His life had twisted and turned  
and there had always been that void inside him. Lost. Completely lost and confused.  
  
That was why he wasn't capable of piloting Nataku. That was why it all seemed so   
meaningless now. He had no one. And no one had him.  
  
There were times when he would dream of what might happen...if...if...if he found   
someone he could love whole-heartedly. Someone who would love him whole-heartedly.  
  
But that would never happen. He didn't deserve the love.  
  
But...  
  
Wufei paused in his walk. Heero had found Relena. He may never have accepted her   
love, but he had found someone who *did* love him. Maybe there was a chance for him.  
  
Maybe...  
  
~~~~  
  
She was alone. Truly alone. Years she had lived...and lived...and lived...She had watched  
as her friends died one by one. Yet she was lost in the eternity called immortality. It was  
a curse...it was a blessing. And it was a terrible force that she could never break away  
from. It had all began in the Silver Millinium. Dying and being reborn. But things hadn't  
gone as planned, and she had found that she had been given a new life source...an   
eternal one. The Silver Crystal had become her own heart crystal. It was hers for all   
eternity. It would continue to support her life. And it would continue to aid her in her   
battles, reviving her and setting her free for another chance at peace...but only to return  
when she was needed. And it didn't do anything to help her friends and loved ones...her  
Mamo-chan. She had lived a long time. A very long time. She had ruled her Kingdom and  
watched as it crumbled. She had faded into the mists of time...becoming nothing more   
than a mere myth. A beautiful goddess that came to aid those who had pure hearts...  
  
She had watched as the war took over the world and space colonies. As the five souls  
gave up everything to train and fight and die to save them. And she watched as the   
battles ended. She cried for those who died. Smiled for Quatre and Trowa and Duo.  
Three souls that found peace at last. She was saddened by Heero's refusal to stay and  
to love and be loved. But that was who he was. The perfect soldier. She had placed   
emotions into his heart with her powers. And she was going to let the things take their  
course with him...  
  
But what interested her most was Wufei. Probably the loneliest of them all. He was   
hurting. His soul was torn. Ripped to pieces...  
  
And even though she knew she would outlive him by millenia and more...she knew that  
she would do anything to heal him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei stood there for a moment before continuing to walk. There was a light rain falling  
now...it froze slightly as it hit the ground, only the melt again at the Earths temperature.  
His long black hair was slightly wet and his body slowly numbing from the intense cold it  
held.  
  
But he didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything anymore...  
  
And he didn't really care when he bumped right into someone...he didn't care that the   
force had caused both of them to fall to the ground. Nor did he care that his victim was   
laying under him dazed and confused.  
  
But he did care, however, when he saw her...  
  
She was beautiful. Long silver hair. Silverish blue eyes. He stared.  
  
She smiled slightly at him...  
  
But it didn't reach her eyes. Eyes that held so much knowledge. He saw in them a   
reflection of himself. The sadness. The loneliness. The need for love.  
  
He blinked, pushing himself off the ground...and her.  
  
She smiled slightly at him. Sadly.  
  
Neither said a word as they stood there staring at each other. For a few minutes, that is  
what everyone passing by saw.  
  
A gorgeous silver-haired girl standing in front of a taller, black-haired man...  
  
Until...  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed as he suddenly found himself brought back to reality. "Watch   
where you are going, onna!" He hissed angrily. Then roughing pushed past her,   
continuing on his regular path at a much faster pace.  
  
What had come over him, he didn't know. All he knew was that it had felt strange and   
he didn't like it. He had to get away from her as quickly as possible.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, turning and watching as he strode away. Goodbye, Wufei.   
Someday, I will take that pain away...  
  
And she continued down her own path, the opposite direction of Wufei.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sat in her apartment, staring at her reflection. In the last 1000 years, she had not aged at all. Not one rinkle...nothing. Just...she continued to be 18 years old. It was her  
destiny. But her eyes. They terrified her sometimes. She saw in them all the knowledge  
she had obtained over the years. She saw the memories she tried to forget and the   
people she tried to remember. So many had died over the years. So many of her friends.  
So many of her enemies.  
  
And none of them deserved to die. Just like she didn't deserve to live. A curse. Being  
lost in this realm of infinite possibilities...yet none coming true.  
  
She sighed, blinking back tears. She had cried so many times over the last few centuries.  
Each for a death...a memory...a possibility.  
  
But there were times possibilities made her smile...  
  
Wufei.  
  
Wufei was a possibility.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...what do you think? Like? Dislike? grins.......well...ja ne! Oh! and don't forget to   
REVIEW this fan fic! lol...Email me at   
psychemegami@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...this is the second chapter! I hope you liked the first! Thank you everyone who   
reviewed my fic! lol...thanx to everyone who has EVER reviewed ANY my fics! lol...well...  
ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
He sipped his tea slowly. Eyes closed. Savoring the taste. Taking in the steam that   
drifted up from it. This was his peace. His serenity. It was quiet in the small cafe. And  
warm. Not like the cold weather that was outside.  
  
When he had walked in, the lights had been dimmed and the cafe had been nearly empty.  
He liked it that way. No one to bother him. No one to notice him.  
  
It wasn't like anyone noticed him anyways. No one payed attention to a lost Gundam   
pilot. It was as if he didn't exist. Which was perfectly fine with him. He didn't want the  
recognition the other pilots had gotten. He didn't deserve it.  
  
...He took another sip. Then took a deep breath, breathing in the steam. Always calming  
on his nerves. Always easing his mind....but never his soul.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Wufei almost ignored the voice, but it was soft, almost bell-like. And it held a certain tone  
of royalty to it. He opened his eyes, which blinked and narrowed again as they saw who  
had come to disturb his quiet moment.  
  
"What do you want, onna?" He growled. His heart jumped slightly in his chest. Beautiful.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself, her head tilting slightly to look at him more closely. He was   
handsome. And dark. Not his skin...but his aura. It was strangely dark. But not evil.  
  
She sat across from him before he could protest. Her step sure and graceful from years,  
no...millenia of practice.  
  
"It is not what I want that you should be asking, Wufei." She whispered to him. "But   
what you want."  
  
His eyes widened for a split second. How did she know his name?  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me, onna?"  
  
She smiled gently at him. "My name is Usagi. And how could I not know a Gundam pilot?"  
It was a statement more than a question.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her...finally taking in her full appearance. Yes, he had noticed  
her silver hair and silverish-blue eyes when he had first met her. But now. Now he could  
really look at her.  
  
She was 18...or somewhere around that age. Her features were soft, yet almost royal in  
appearance. Her silver hair was long, and fell across her shoulders and down her back.  
All the way to the floor. Yet it was perfect in everyway. Her features were flawless.  
  
Except...for her eyes. So beautiful. Yet so sad. She shouldn't have been that sad. No   
one should be that sad.  
  
"Well, onna. What is it that I want?" He whispered, staring at her.  
  
She tilted her head once more. "Something that you feel is impossible to have." She   
said calmly...vaguely.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for this, baka onna." And he began to stand up.  
  
She paused. "Why are you running, Wufei?" Her voice. It was no longer calm or vague.  
  
Instead, it held a note of pain. Of sadness. Of loneliness.  
  
And it was her voice that pulled his eyes back towards her...he stared at her. And his  
dark eyes narrowed once more. "I'm not running." He stated firmly, curtly, almost   
believably. And then he walked off.  
  
What was it about her....?  
  
~~~~  
  
Patience, Usagi... She thought to herself. Patience. Wufei is alone. He is confused.  
  
She sighed staring down at her own tea. She hadn't moved after Wufei left, tea still   
sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"Patience..." She whispered. She had to be patient. She had time...  
  
Yet to her...it seemed like such a short time. She had lived so long, that a life time to  
them was a mere moment to her. But there was so much she could do in that one   
moment. So much she could accomplish to correct past mistakes.  
  
...Wufei...he would be one of those things...  
  
She smiled to herself....Wufei would be one of her greatest achievements...  
  
She paused in her thoughts. Strange. This feeling. This emotion. The one in the pit of  
her stomach...the aching of her heart...  
  
It reminded her so much of love. Love was an emotion she had long ago forgotten. Long  
ago given up on. Love was dangerous. It could destroy her own soul. If she loved and  
lost...she could find herself living eternity with a broken heart.  
  
She couldn't allow it. But she had to heal the lost souls. She had to save Wufei from   
himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
He walked calmly down the street. A mission to complete. Heero continued with his   
thoughts. He had to find Wufei. That was his mission.  
  
There wasn't much time. All the pilots had to come together to beat the new enemy.   
Already Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were found and they were all searching for their missing  
friend...they just hoped he wasn't dead. They hoped his Gundam was still in tact. They  
needed all the power they could get to beat this new threat.  
  
He continued. He had to find Wufei. A mission to complete. And he wouldn't fail. Not   
after all they had done to create the peace...He would find Wufei...  
  
Find Wufei before the enemy did...  
  
~~~~  
  
It had been three days and there had been no sign of the silver girl. Usagi.  
  
And for some reason, he felt as if he missed her already. He had only seen her twice   
before...yet...  
  
Wufei stopped his thoughts. "Baka onna..." He whispered. Why was he thinking of her  
like that? Why was he thinking of her at all!?!  
  
He sighed. His life seemed to revolve around the useless dreaming of something better.  
Something more...Something...or more like someONE named Usagi.  
  
Well...he sighed again...he had to stop pitying himself. Where was the honor in that? He  
had to pick himself up and continue doing what he always did...but...what was that?  
  
He paused. Was he really running?  
  
~~~~  
  
She knew him the moment she saw him. Handsome and cold. Ready to fight. Ready to  
die. Ready to protect all that he cared for. He was a perfect soldier. He was Heero Yuy.  
  
She hadn't expected to see him here...But she was glad he was here. He could help in   
her mission. He could help reclaim Wufei's soul before it was truly lost to the pain and   
despair.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei continued to walk. He had this feeling. Like he was being watched. And he didn't  
like it. The streets were deserted now. The cold and night air had finally driven all sane   
people from the streets. He glanced left and right...no one.  
  
His eyes narrowed...  
  
He didn't like this feeling at all.  
  
"So...the infamous Gundam pilot..." A voice said from behind him. "Not much to look at."  
  
Wufei glanced back. Nothing more than a dark shadow stood there. He turned slowly.  
His hands still in his pockets. Who was this person and what did they want?  
  
He looked over the person in front of him. Tall. Dark. Wufei's eyes narrowed. He wore  
an OZ uniform. Outdated, but still an OZ uniform. But he was young. Probably no more  
than 20. And he held a gun pointed at Wufei.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The guy smirked. "To kill you of course." And he fired the weapon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly at the sound of gun fire. And instinctively, he rushed through the streets towards the sound, drawing his own gun in the process...  
  
What he found when he got there was a shocking picture...  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei flinched. But there was no pain. No death. Nothing but a body flying back towards  
him. He almost gasped. Eyes widening at the sight before him.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Standing in front of him was Usagi. Her arms sped out beside her. Blocking the bullet   
from reaching it's intended target. Well...she wasn't exactly standing in front of him.  
  
No. She had flown back by the impact of the bullet and was now using him for support,   
but she wasn't moving from between the shooter and Wufei. Her eyes had widened in   
pain...and her mouth moved slightly as if talking...yet not.  
  
Usagi was in pain. It hurt. Dying hurts like hell. Yet. She could never die. But that didn't  
mean she didn't feel the pain. She had taken the bullet fully in the chest, and though she  
knew she wasn't going to die. That didn't mean that she wasn't about to pass out...  
  
And that's what she did.  
  
Wufei felt her slump against him. Amazingly, she was still breathing...  
  
Another shot rang out through the streets. And Wufei looked up sharply, gasping. But it  
wasn't a bullet coming towards him that he saw. It was the soldier falling to the ground...  
  
Dead.  
  
And there was Heero.  
  
His hair was slightly longer than when he had last seen him. He was taller...and he too   
was wearing a dark trenchcoat. Heero lowered his gun and turned towards Wufei and   
Usagi. No words were spoken. Just a simple nod.  
  
And Wufei knew why he was here. Why the soldier was here...  
  
It was time for the Gundams to return.  
  
Wufei looked down at the silver-haired girl before him. Blood stained her cloths. It   
seemed to soak into her hair. It was amazing. She was still alive. The wound was   
directly in her heart...yet...she was still breathing...her heart was still beating...strange.  
  
He lifted her off him, staring down at her.  
  
"Wufei."  
  
He looked up quickly at the one who had spoken. Heero. What was this girl doing to him?  
He had almost forgotten about the Wing Pilot.  
  
Wufei nodded. An unspoken language passing between them. But...he couldn't leave the  
girl. Not after what she had just done for him.  
  
So with that, the two pilots walked off. A silver-haired goddess with them. All that was  
left as a reminder to what happened was the dead soldier.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Usagi..."  
  
She moaned slightly in her sleep. She didn't know which was worse. Waking up to a   
world of immortality or staying in the dream world of nightmares...But she didn't really   
have much choice in the matter. Obviously the voice wanted her to wake up...  
  
Or else it wouldn't be shaking her slightly.  
  
With a groan, she opened her eyes...to find herself staring at a pair of black and a pair of   
blue eyes. But she didn't gasp. She wasn't startled. Very few things startled her. It was  
as if she had lived every experience and was no longer finding the joy or the surprise that  
life was supposed to bring.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered, smiling slightly.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "How did you do it?"  
  
She blinked, once again tilting her head innocently. "How did I do what?"  
  
"Live." Heero answered for him.  
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. That was a question she asked herself   
everyday.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered.  
  
Wufei stared at her. "You're lucky. If you hadn't of saved my life, we would have killed   
you already."  
  
She smiled slightly at this. "If I hadn't saved your life, there would have been no one left  
to kill me."  
  
She slowly stood up before them. The wound she had been given earlier completely   
gone. Healed by the Silver Crystal.  
  
She held out her hand to Heero, who raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero and Wufei stood outside the room, staring down at the ground between them.  
  
The perfect soldier looked up. "Is she a threat?" His monotone voice was almost   
threatening.  
  
Wufei sighed softly. "I don't know." He was confused over Usagi. "There is just...  
something about her."  
  
"She knows too much, Wufei. We should kill her." Heero whispered calmly.  
  
Wufei paniced. Kill the angel? "NO!" Wufei quickly realized his mistake when he saw the  
look on Heero's face.  
  
It was one of determination. "She is a threat to you, Wufei. And to the mission. She is a  
destraction."  
  
Wufei nodded. "She is a threat. But she can help us. I don't know how or why. But she  
understands us."  
  
Heero turned and slowly walked down the hall. "I won't kill her right now, Wufei. But if  
she becomes too big of a threat, you will destroy her. Or else I will."  
  
Wufei watched as he left...thinking. Why had he said it? Why did he feel as if she could   
help them...?  
  
~~~~  
  
An hour later, Usagi found herself confronted by the two pilots again. She smiled at them.  
But they didn't smile back.  
  
Heero turned. "Come on. We're leaving."  
  
She nodded, and the three left...  
  
On to better places and better things. On to more battles.  
  
Usagi hoped she could make a difference in the pilots lives. She suddenly understood   
why she felt the need to help Wufei. Helping him helped the other pilots as well. And   
souls as pure as theirs deserved to live on. She had to help them...  
  
She had to. Or else she would live eternity regretting yet another action...yet another   
action not taken.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked this one. Any question? REVIEW! Any comments? REVIEW! In other  
words...REVIEW this fan fic! lol...Email me at   
psychemegami@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
FINALLY! The play is over! lol...I had the school play Friday, and it took forever! Also,  
I have my P-chan...and...blushes...He's been...um...distracting me...blushes....um...  
That's all I can really say for now! Ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"So! You found him?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Hai."  
  
Duo grinned. "Great! Now we all need to meet together and talk over what we need to  
do! Where do you propose we do that?"  
  
Heero paused. "Quatre has a mansion not too far from here. I suggest you call the other  
pilots and tell them to go there."  
  
He frowned. "Why aren't you calling them?"  
  
The look on Heero's face was calm, yet almost angry. "There are things I must take care  
of first."  
  
"Okay, Heero, if you say so..." Duo got up from the table, leaving enough money to pay   
for his tab. "I'll see you in a few hours..."  
  
Heero nodded as Duo left.  
  
He had something to take care of. He had to find out just who that girl was...  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei stood, staring out over the city. Lights blinked on. Lights blinked off. The world   
continued to turn. But his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
Who was she?  
  
Why was she here?  
  
Question after question. It was strange. But he had never felt so alive...or so fragile as  
he did at this moment.  
  
No. Not fragile. Weak. Weak because of a woman. Who was so beautiful that his knees  
almost buckled out from under him last time he had seen her. So beautiful that he had to  
control himself just to keep from kissing her.  
  
There was something about her. Something so different...so light...yet...in her eyes. He  
continued to see a reflection of himself.  
  
He paused in his thoughts, glancing back at Quatre's mansion. So far, no one was there  
but the three of them. But the others would be arriving within the hour. Heero had   
contacted Duo who would be contacting the others...  
  
He sighed. He had to get out of here. But they needed him.  
  
But for now, he could think...  
  
~~~~  
  
The room was dark. And silent. He stared into it, letting his eyes adjust. In his hand was  
a gun. Loaded. Ready to shoot. He slowly walked in.  
  
She sat beside the window, staring out of it into the night sky. But there weren't any   
stars in the sky that night. No. The rain and clouds blocked them from her sight. No light  
came through the window...  
  
He stood there and stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you are going to shoot me, go ahead." She whispered, not turning from the window.  
  
Her voice was sad.  
  
He raised his gun towards her. "You are a threat to the mission." He whispered.  
  
She turned towards him, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Am I, Heero?" She stared into his  
eyes. "Or are you just telling yourself that?"  
  
He stared at her, the click of the safety could be heard in the room.  
  
There was a long silence between them.  
  
"Do you not remember me, Heero?" She whispered, smiling gently.  
  
He didn't move. His face showed no emotion. But his eyes. They blazed with sudden   
knowledge...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
He stared ahead of him. "Mission accepted." He clicked the detonator and felt the   
explosion his Gundam. It exploded around him and everything was drifting to black. His  
vission was blurring. Death. He could feel it claiming him as his body was thrown through  
the air. He didn't feel anything as his body hit the ground...  
  
Instead, darkness claimed him.  
  
He had been confused by it all. The pain filled him. His soul. His body. What was it?   
Death.  
  
And then...  
  
Life.  
  
The arms embraced him. He felt the gentleness of them. The love they presented. The  
healing power.  
  
And he opened his eyes to see the light. Silverish-blue eyes and silver hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "That is not important..." She whispered in a soft voice.  
  
"W-what do you want with me?"  
  
"I do not want anything from you, Heero. What you should ask is that you want." She   
smiled down at him gently. And the pain disappeared. "There is someone out there who  
loves you, Heero. Listen to your heart. And let it guide you. Your destiny awaits you and  
the other pilots."  
  
He gasped softly as a warmth filled him. When he opened his eyes. She was gone, and, instead, he found himself in a room. Bandages wrapped around his torso. He blinked   
once. Twice. Three times.  
  
Who was she?  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
That had been years ago. And he had never forgotten the angel that saved him...  
  
"Who are you really?" He whispered angrily.  
  
Her smiled slightly. "Like I said...that is not important..."  
  
"It is if you want to end this conversation alive."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Shoot me, Heero." Her voice was calm. Almost authoritive.  
  
He stared into her eyes. And shot.  
  
(AN: This looked like the perfect place to leave it, but I decided "HEY! I'll be nice! I'll   
write more...NEwayz...the chapter isn't very long is it?" lol...and wrote more! You ppl are  
lucky I love ya all so much! winks...)  
  
She didn't flinch as the bullet hit once again in the heart. His aim was flawless.  
  
He watched curiously as she continued to sit there, unfazed. She closed her eyes, and  
let the energy of the Silver Crystal wash over her, saving her from the death that was   
sure to follow...or so it would seem.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Heero's eyes had widened and his mouth was opening and  
closing like a fish. He didn't realize it, but he was trembling slightly. The gun slipped   
through his fingers and onto the floor. Those eyes. Filled with compassion and   
friendship...they...they...  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
"But what, Heero? You can not kill me..."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You are more than you seem, Usagi."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Aren't we all, Heero?"  
  
It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
And it had so much meaning. It reached the very core of his being...and he answered it  
anyway. "We are, Usagi."  
  
Heero was confused. He had come here seeking answers, and he had recieved them.   
But now there were more questions to answer.  
  
"There is someone out there who loves you, Heero. Listen to your heart. And let it guide   
you. Your destiny awaits you and the other pilots." She repeated her earlier words.  
  
"How?" He whispered. "How do you know us? How did you do all this?"  
  
Her eyes. They were so sad. "I have been alive for a very long time, Heero. Much longer  
than anyone can even imagine. With time comes knowledge. You and the other pilots   
are needed for the peace of this time." She once again tilted her head thoughtfully.   
"Even the strongest of people need protection from themselves, Heero. Even the most  
stubborn of people need love..."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You are a perfect soldier, Heero. Trained to kill. Trained to survive. Trained to die. Yet,  
through it all, you have never felt love. How can you truly be alive without love." She   
whispered. She looked back out the window...at the shadowy figure standing on the   
outskirts of the mansion. "Wufei needs love, Heero. He has been alone for so long...let  
me love him."  
  
"Love is a weakness."  
  
She turned towards him. Quickly. And her face held a determined look that even he   
couldn't match. "Love is a strength. It is what keeps us alive. It is the one driving force  
that can span time and space. It is the only thing that can seem as though it is losing, yet  
in the end, it is always winning. You knew love once, Heero. You knew compassion. It is  
this love and compassion that fills your dreams and haunts your nightmares. Have you   
already forgotten the little girl, Heero?"  
  
He stared at her for a long time. "I could never forget her."  
  
She nodded her head in understanding. She had completed her message. "You won't   
make it through this new battle alive, Heero....unless you learn to love. Love Relena...  
love the other pilots. But most of all, love yourself. Don't give up so easily. Death isn't  
the answer for everything." ...though it seems to be the answer to all of my own   
problems... She thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up drew their attention from the conversation. Usagi  
looked outside and smiled slightly. They were all here. Maybe now she could help them  
all...but...  
  
Wufei. She almost sighed aloud as the thought of the handsome pilot. Would he ever   
  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei wanted answers. He was sure Heero had already questioned her, but something  
told him that the answers he needed, Heero would never get.  
  
He sighed, the sound of a car driving up pulling him out of his thoughts. They were here.  
  
Wufei sighed again, following the car up the drive way and to the house. But a thought  
lingered on his mind...  
  
How would they react to Usagi...?  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo yelled before the door was even opened. "We're here!!"  
  
He grinned to himself as he rang the doorbell....a few seconds later it opened, revealing   
a beautiful girl with silver hair and silverish-blue eyes. Behind her stood Heero.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before grinning again. He nudged Quatre. "Look, Q-man!  
Heero's got a girlfriend!!"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. Heero's expression didn't change, though you could almost see  
a sweatdrop forming.  
  
Duo laughed and walked over to her flirtaciously. "Hey, babe! I'm-"  
  
"Duo Maxwell." She whispered, laughing softly. She nodded at Quatre and Trowa.   
"Quatre Raberba Winner...Trowa Barton..."  
  
Duo stopped all movement. "Did...did you tell her about us, Heero?" He asked nervously.  
  
Heero just shook his head, and began to walk inside. None followed, still shocked.  
  
Usagi just smiled at them. Her smile grew when she saw Wufei approaching. "Wufei!"   
She waved at him.  
  
"Baka onna! What are you doing out here?" He said angrily...though the anger didn't   
seem to be genuine. "You're bothering them, onna."  
  
She nodded slightly and followed Heero in, but the small smile never left her lips. Even   
before she left hearing range, she could hear Duo's voice saying, "Who was that!?!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she sat down on the couch. Waiting patiently. Everything was  
working out okay so far...but...there was something wrong. This new enemy...who...who  
were they?  
  
~~~~  
  
Eyes stared out over the universe. Eyes. Knowing eyes. Eyes that lusted for knowledge.  
  
That dreamed of looking upon Serenity and making her his...  
  
Eyes....that had once known her.  
  
They held a need to conquer and destroy. A need to take and claim as his own. These   
were the eyes of a powerful being that had once been powerful enough to challenge a   
King and Queen for their throwns...and almost win.   
  
They were eyes that would conquer the Gundam Pilots and win back what he believed   
was his to have...These were the eyes of Dimando.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked this one. Any question? REVIEW! Any comments? REVIEW! In other  
words...REVIEW this fan fic! lol...Email me at   
psychemegami@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Reflections (SM/GW)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I hope you liked last chapter...the truth is out...Dimando is the new enemy...and   
they are all together now...but what part does Usagi play, you ask? ...Things aren't   
always what they seem... winks Ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Who is SHE!?!!" Duo asked once Usagi left. He was still staring at her as she  
walked away...His eyes were wide as he stared at her. After she left, he turned  
towards Wufei, a big grin on his face. "So, who is she?"  
  
Wufei just grunted in annoyance.  
  
Then Duo gasped, and his voice could once again be heard filling the entire estate.  
"WUFEI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!"  
  
(AN: drools...I love Wufei's hair...I especially love the idea of it down...drools  
...Ae-chan walks over and hands her kleenex to clean it up...thanx!)  
  
Wufei sighed angrily. "Go away, baka." He grumbled and walked back inside.  
  
Duo glanced around for a second, stunned by everything that had happened. Then  
he too rushed in, dragging Trowa and Quatre with him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed. It had been a long day, and she was tired. The five pilots were   
finally together, and she could help them all. Heero with his hidden humanity...pain...  
loss...Duo with his painful past...Trowa with his hidden emotions...Quatre with the   
pains of war...and Wufei...with love.  
  
She had talked with them for hours upon hours. Well...to Duo and Quatre. Wufei   
just glared when she talked to them. Heero didn't speek. And Trowa just nodded  
every now and then.  
  
But now it was over, the questions were answered...well...kinda. And she was   
tired. Very tired...She sighed again. Sleep. How she longed for it. She wished for  
a peaceful sleep where only the darkness claimed her. But that didn't exist.   
Instead, she fought her tired eyes. She fought the nightmares that continued to   
coax her towards them...she fought-  
  
"-Usagi-chan?"A voice interupted her struggle, and she opened drooping blue eyes  
towards the one who spoke.  
  
She smiled slight and replied groggily. "Hai, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero whispered, his own eyes were covered in a slight tired glaze.  
He, too, was fighting sleep...and nightmares.  
  
"Hai, arigotou." She said, sitting up. "I'm just tired...that's all."  
  
"You should sleep," He replied, walking over and pushing her back under the covers.  
But she quickly stopped him. Sleep was the last thing she needed right then.  
  
"Iie, Heero." She shook her head. Their eyes met. (AN: *NOT* a Usagi/Heero fic!  
Don't worry! But as all of you know, I like to use OTHER characters as well! I mean,  
what kind of FREAK would not TALK to the other pilots....or...blushes...NEthing   
else to the other pilots...winks...) And she saw in them the pain and loneliness.  
He, too, had spent many nights fighting the sleep...fighting the nightmares....and  
fighting the memories. His eyes filled with understanding as he stared into her's,  
and Usagi saw a reflection of herself in it...She saw the lost soul inside. The child  
waiting to break free. The same child that was within her...And she knew, she could   
take his nightmares away, free him from the pain. Even if only for tonight.  
  
And Usagi hugged the Perfect Soldier, surprising him...holding him close. "Sleep,   
Heero." She whispered...commanded in his ear as he stiffened.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to reply, but a soft butterfly kiss cut it short. And the warm  
feeling he remembered so vividly filled him again. "Tenshi." He murmered, and he   
couldn't fight it...and sleep claimed him.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly before sleep claimed her too.  
  
But she didn't realize that their dreams would be nothing like one would expect.   
Neither recieved the blissful darkness they longed for...for Usagi had claimed his   
nightmare as her own, and Heero gladly exchanged one nightmare for another...  
  
~~Usagi's Dream~~  
  
Laughter filled the air. Laughter. A sound rarely heard from Heero's lips. And it  
was the laughter of a child. A child who loved to play. Who loved to sit in the  
grass, staring up at the sky as he was now.  
  
It was the laughter of a girl who was rushing towards him with her puppy.  
  
Usagi smiled at the scene, staring at it in awe. Rarely had she seen a scene full  
of such life and joy? Rarely. And it was Heero, no less. Amazing! She too couldn't  
help but laugh as the girl gave Heero a flower.  
  
It was a sweet scene, full of love and friendship. Compassion.  
  
"Are you lost?" The girl asked.  
  
And Heero replied with an answer that she could completely understand. "I've been  
lost all my life."  
  
And Usagi could feel it. The sudden tension in the air. The fear of what would come  
next. And she was filled with dread.  
  
No.  
  
No...  
  
NO!  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she found herself watching Heero place explosives all over  
an OZ base. He paused for a moment, staring down at his work.  
  
No....no....no...  
  
This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening.  
  
The future held pain and death and a loss of humanity so great...that it would leave  
Heero a lonely shell...no hope. No past. No present. No future. Just missions...  
  
And Usagi watched as he left the base, staring at it for another moment. Emotion  
filled his eyes...and her heart.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was a scream. Loud and clear. But unheard by the soldier  
in front of her. It was her scream. Painful. Filled with emotion. But it wasn't her  
pain. It...it was his!  
  
As he pressed the detonator. As the base collapsed....and the mobile suits fell out  
of control and onto an apartment building...  
  
No.  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks. Tears of pain. Regret. Sorrow.  
  
And she reached down towards the puppy just as Heero did. And it burned. The   
feeling of death coming from it. A feeling she had become familiar with.  
  
And the tears. They continued. And the death. It was all around. As Heero picked  
up the puppy. Unshed tears were in his eyes...  
  
Usagi watched silently...quiet sobs forming within her as Heero was trained. Sent  
through the most horrible of trainings...and as he lost his humanity, she felt the  
pain of it's disappearance.  
  
This was Heero's dream. Heero's nightmare. It was his ghost and his guardian angel.  
It was what kept him sane as he slept. The memories of times when he could live   
and feel and sleep in peace.  
  
~~Heero's Dream~~  
  
Heero stared before him. Such a strange place. A strange room. Full of bunnies and  
pink. He cringed slightly. A girl's room and it was obviously that of Usagi. In fact...  
  
He stared down at the bed. And at the girl tossing and turning in it. Tears coursed  
down her cheeks....and it was apparent that she was havnig a nightmare...and...  
  
He reached down. She had a fever. Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air and she  
shot up and awake. Dazed, she fumbled with a communicator of sorts...  
  
"Hai...?" She mumbled.  
  
And an angry face appeared on the screen. "Come on, Moon! Trouble at the park!!"  
  
And the face dissappeared.  
  
Usagi cringed. "Mars." She mumbled and slowly got up, catching herself as she  
collapsed. She was sweating and her eyes were glazed over. "Ow...damn..." She  
mumbled as she forced herself to stand again...."Moon Prism Power!" Her weak voice  
yelled...and she managed a spectacular transformation. And with it came renewed  
strength! But he still couldn't forget the rings under her eyes and her pale skin...  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in the park, and there was Usagi fighting a youma  
with four other girls. Usagi dodged an attack from the youma...then another.  
  
But she was slowing down...her sickness catching up to her. And it was obvious   
that she wouldn't be able to dodge them all...  
  
Heero cringed again, as an attack nicked her leg, causing it to buckle underneath  
her. And she stared in fear...  
  
...Then it happened. A black and red blur appeared, pulling her out of the danger  
just in time...  
  
And setting her back down on the ground.  
  
She turned to him with hopeful eyes. "Mamo-chan?" She whispered, but he just  
glared at her.  
  
"You should be more careful, Sailor Moon." He growled out angrily, turning and   
leaving before another word could be spoken.  
  
And the tears filled her eyes...and he felt the pain. The deep, heartrenching pain  
she must have been feeling at that moment....  
  
And another attack headed towards her, and her eyes widened in fear...and the   
scene was replaced with another scene.  
  
Usagi was standing there, terrified. Tears pouring from her eyes. A new fuku and  
new companions. Two lay behind her, badly beaten and dying. One stood in front  
of her...glaive in hand and pointed towards Usagi. And there in the middle of   
everything was a dark ball of dark energy. It moved slightly, sizzled with energy and  
power...and it was calling out it's message of Death.  
  
The pain and sorrow increased with every passing second, and the girl with the   
glaive jumped into a dark energy.  
  
Usagi paniced. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Heero couldn't help it,  
his own voice mingled with hers as he felt the pain grow even more. It heart his  
heart...his mind...his soul.  
  
And Usagi tried to help her friend...until she finally succeeded, tears coursing down  
her cheeks...she transformed once more and followed the girl into death. A few   
moments passed by, and Heero saw the energy dissappear. Usagi floated there with  
a young child in her arms. Her eyes were blank...lifeless. And it terrified him   
suddenly....as she dissappeared and in her place...was himself.  
  
He lay there...lifeless. Dead. Having just destoyed his Gundam. But he wasn't   
alone. There she was. Kneeling beside him. Feeling his pain...taking it upon herself.  
  
He found himself gasping in pain, falling to his knees as he felt the pain she felt...  
heard the thoughts she thought...wished the wishes she wished. And felt the death  
she felt as she took death away from him...  
  
And he was alive.  
  
~~End dreams~~  
  
Heero gasped away. The pain. The death. The sorrow. The truth.  
  
It was all so real. It was all so terrible. For her to go through this pain. And to   
live through it for all eternity.  
  
Usagi was awake as well...and she was sitting there, rocking herself back and forth...  
the pain. The death. The sorrow. The memory.  
  
Their eyes locked. And both saw something new there. In Usagi's eyes was a deep  
understanding of pain and sorrow and death. In Heero's eyes...humanity.  
  
Tears poured down from both pairs of eyes...and she hugged him. His nightmare  
was over...and hers would forever remain.  
  
She kissed his lips softly before whispering. "Go to her."  
  
Heero needed no more encouragement. He was out of the door and gone before  
she could utter another word.  
  
...And in the corner, hidden deep in the shadows. Wufei frowned.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dimando stared at the holographic image....not of Neo-Queen Serenity as he had  
so often...but of Usagi. A girl no more than 20 years old...and so much more  
beautiful than the Neo-Queen. "Just wait my Princess....you'll be mine. I've   
searched for millenia for you, and I've finally found you. You are weakening every  
day...and every day I grow closer and closer to taking you within my grasp."  
  
And Saffir sighed softly, turning away. Millenia. An obsession that spanned time  
and space...and soon.  
  
Soon it would all be over. He could feel it. He could feel that soon it would end,   
but who would win. Dimando or the princess...  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei was angry. He didn't know why. But he was angry. At Heero. At Usagi.  
What was happening between them? What was this feeling? This...jealousy?  
  
He closed his eyes, forcing the tears he knew would be there to go back where they  
came from. He would not let them hurt him. He would not let this...this ONNA take  
control of his life.  
  
He waited for Usagi to go back to her nightmarish sleep, then strode out of the room  
towards his own. Soon, his reflection stood before him, and he glared at it.  
  
So unfamiliar. So strange. He quickly pulled it back into a tight ponytail. And there  
before him, was himself. Or was it who he used to be?...he wasn't sure.  
  
But he did know this. The person before him was a coward. A weak coward who   
had no honor. This person was himself in a way. Yet it wasn't. He wasn't sure he   
knew who he was anymore.  
  
But one thing was certain. He was not going to let Usagi rule his life. He was not  
going to let the jealousy he felt stear him away from his mission.  
  
He would not let the love show through. He would hide it away so no one could see  
it. Love. It scared him. And he wouldn't allow it to anymore.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked this one. Any question? REVIEW! Any comments? REVIEW! In   
other words...REVIEW this fan fic! lol...Email me at psychemegami@yahoo.com  
...Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
